Birds of a Feather Stick Together
by Fiona Flamel
Summary: Andrea, Mia, and Tessa were born with two differences than the rest of the world. The first one? They were triplets. The second? They were all born with wings. Now they are at Hogwarts where they have to deal with mean girls, talking jackalopes, and finding out who they truely are.


Chapter One

When most parents find out that they are having triplets, they are overjoyed. Triple the love, right? Not Andrea, Mia, and Tessa's parents however. They were horrified. But not for the reason you may think. You see, Andrea, Mia, and Tessa were different. They would be born with something that would separate them from society, but also bring them into it better. But I think, instead of immediately telling you and then have you move on to the next story, I will tell you it, from the beginning.

The girls were born on Friday, April 13th. Their mother had had a home birth so as not to raise alarm from any muggle doctors when they were born. As soon as Andrea was born, it was a battle between Tessa and Mia, Mia winning and thus making Tessa the youngest out of all of them. Their aunt wrapped the tiny things up in blankets and turned to give them to their mother, but their mother was already packing everything up.

"Serena," their aunt said in disbelief, "what are you doing?"

"I'm packing, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"But what about the kids?"

Serena snorted and looked at her older sister "You know very well that Roger and I wanted no kids. Especially with those, those things on their backs."

Annie sighed. "Well what are you going to do with them?"

"Probably just give them to an orphanage."

Annie shook her head. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

"Here, I'll take them so you and Roger aren't inconvenienced."

"Oh, would you? I would be eternally grateful."

Annie nodded and took the newborns into her car. As she was going out, she saw the deadbeat, Roger. How dare he infect her sister in this way, how dare he decide to have kids and then tell his wife that she had made a mistake. But Annie kept her composure. She strapped the children in and then made a big show of heading out toward the orphanage.

As soon as Serena and Roger were out of sight, she swerved and headed straight to the airport. Along the way, she emptied her bank account. She grabbed her passport from her apartment, and any newborn food that she could find.

She rushed to the airport and hastily bought a ticket to England, where she was from. The employees gave her strange looks but a quick wave of obliviate sent them on their way. As she was waiting for the flight, she thought about what to do next. She couldn't raise any child on her own, let alone three of them. She would need to get help from an old friend and someone who knew what they were doing.

Sixteen hours later, she landed in London, England. She threw away her old phone and quickly bought a new one. It felt good to return to where she was raised. After a ton of updating, she called someone who she thought she would never call again.

"Hello?" a voice said through the phone.

She paused then said "Yes hello, is this Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, this is she."

Annie wanted to cry. After the past two days, she needed her friend here.

"Hi Hermione. This is Annie."

There was a long pause on the other line.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah I'm here. I'm just shocked to hear from you, that's all."

"Yeah me to. Listen, Hermione, I really need your help right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, it's not really something I can tell you over the phone. Can you come and meet me? I'm outside the London airport."

"Yeah I'll be there in a quick second."

About ten minutes later, Hermione showed up. The last time Annie had seen her was at the end of a war. This time she was pregnant.

"Hey, you look different. Did you lose some weight?" Annie joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes "So, what is so important?"

Annie took a deep breath and then showed her the two bundles in her arms. Hermione gasped.

"You have kids?"

"Not exactly. They're Serena's."

Hermione frowned.

"Look, it was either take them with me or give them to an orphanage."

"Wait, are those, wings?"

Annie nodded. "Listen Mione, I need you to take them."

Hermione looked shocked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I already have my own."

Annie gave an exasperated sigh "Well, do you know anybody who would take them?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Actually, Ron's parents would be glad to take them in."

"You married Ron Weasley?"

"Shut up." She snapped "But why can't you take them?"

"Because I can't raise any kid, let alone three of them, who also happen to have wings."

"Alright. I can take you to them."

"Are you sure? It might cause you to go into labor."

Hermione waved her off. "Look, this baby is going to have to be born at some point."

Annie nodded in agreement.

"Let's go into an alley so we don't cause any new insane words"

They slipped into an alley and then they were gone.


End file.
